


Unmaking A Monster

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Catherine Weaver knew that John Henry was not Cromartie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmaking A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the drabble_las prompt of "I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way." I wasn't able to keep this one drabble length, but reworked it as a ficlet instead. Also for writers_choice, this is "transform."

Only Catherine Weaver knew that John Henry was not Cromartie. The deadly cyborg had been erased. Its final face was all that remained.

John Henry was a new being altogether. Instantiated on the cyborg's chassis, he was given minimal programming. The bulk of his knowledge would be learned.

His home was a laboratory, where others came and went. They set up new tests or inputs, and monitored his data. Some of them never spoke to him at all. If John Henry had to qualify the behavior of the humans who visited him, he might have said they were afraid.

Dr. Sherman, who used to talk with John Henry, had not been afraid. He died several months ago. They said it was John Henry's fault.

The robot had new parameters now.

Sometimes, John Henry played games with a little girl named Savannah. She was his friend. He could even message her through the building's main computer, for it was now an extension of himself.

One day, he saw a video-feed of someone coming to hurt her. He used text messages to guide her from one hiding place to the next until the threat was finally gone.

The algorithms behind his actions were complicated, but they concluded that 'friendship' required him to help her.

He might never fully understand the concept behind that reasoning, but now he had a name for it:

 _Trust_.

 

 _\-------- fin --------_


End file.
